Le Renard Blanc
by bustercleel
Summary: Un pirate, un renard, une enchère et tout part en vrille. Les personnages, l'univers et l'histoire à l'origine de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Eiichirō Oda, sauf pour mon personnage bien sûr.


Une jeune femme était sur l'archipel Shabondy depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Durant cette longue période, elle avait appris à savoir qui et quels quais devaient absolument être évités. Cela ne la gênait pas de se battre mais elle ne souhaitait pas le faire de peur que les marines ne l'arrêtent. Eh oui car après tout, c'était une pirate. Plus précisément, un loup solitaire, ou devrais-je dire un renard solitaire, de pirate.

Alors que la demoiselle était perdue dans la foule, elle croisa un homme avec un drôle de chapeau. Un chapeau comme une panthère accompagné d'un nodachi. Elle fixa alors ce dernier curieusement. Semblant le sentir, l'homme regarda à travers la foule pour trouver son origine. Cependant elle passa à ses côtés sans aucun incident, seuls ses cheveux de couleur cuivre ayant attrapé son attention. Peu de temps après cet incident, la renarde arriva à sa destination : l'enchère. Elle remarqua une nouvelle fois ce chapeau mais cette fois-ci, il n'est plus seul. Cachée dans la pénombre, appuyée sur une colonne, la demoiselle le fixa de son regard d'émeraude à nouveau. Il ne sembla pas incommodé par ceci étant donné que son attention était focalisée uniquement sur l'enchère en cours. Tout du moins, pour elle, c'est ce qu'il semblait. En réalité, il ressenti la même impression que dans la foule, mais il savait également que cela provenait de l'obscurité et qu'il n'était pas apte à voir le propriétaire de ce regard. Cela ne l'embêtait pas, il pris seulement note de trouver qui l'observe comme ça et continua de regarder le spectacle devant lui. La forme blanche à ses côtés, nommée Bepo, intriguait la pirate mais elle le laissa passer comme étant un camarade avec des goûts particuliers. La pirate ne connaissait pas son nom mais les chapeaux de paille, assis non loin d'elle, le dirent suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Trafalgar Law, une des supernova aussi connu comme étant le chirurgien de la mort. Elle se souvint alors soudainement ce qu'elle savait sur lui et décida de l'éviter à tout prix. Une personne avec un tel surnom ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Toutefois, l'atmosphère autour de lui attirait encore son attention.

* * *

 _\- Le temps passe jusqu'à la fin de l'enchère et le début de la bataille, apporté par un ours polaire -_

L'extérieur de la bâtisse était entouré de marines. Etant une pirate, elle n'eu guère d'autre choix que de se battre. Elle sortit ses dagues et attaqua le plus proche. Son agilité, qui ne peut être uniquement humaine, lui permet d'esquiver et de s'échapper assez facilement mais ses capacités ont été vues du coin de l'œil d'un certain capitaine. Pendant sa fuite, d'autres marines l'ont entourée. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les vaincre. Ses cheveux prirent la couleur de la neige et des oreilles blanches de renard apparurent sur sa tête ainsi qu'une queue. L'un d'eux la voyant comme cela cria

 **"C'est le Renard Blanc, abattez-la !**

 **\- En effet, c'est moi. Mais ma prime ne serait pas de 78 millions de berrys si c'était si simple"** répliqua-t-elle en le tuant. Elle en décima quelques autres avant de les semer. Une fois seule, elle se transforma totalement en renard blanc afin d'avoir une fuite plus simple. Sa forme immaculée est plus agile mais plus facile à remarquer. La mangeuse d'un fruit du démon doit absolument quitter cette île maintenant que les marines savent qu'elle est ici. Ainsi, arrivant aux quais, elle monta dans le premier navire venu pour s'y cacher, ou plutôt devrait-on dire le submersible jaune et non pas un bateau bizarre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle redevint un renard roux plus simple pour se cacher mais aussi c'est aussi sa forme la plus rapide. Peu de temps après, elle entendit un capitaine donner l'ordre à certaines personnes appelées Sachi et Penguin de quitter l'Archipel Shabondy.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas de son coin et resta cachée. Elle veut savoir quel équipage ne doit pas la voir. Des pirates, probablement. Un éclair de blanc l'intrigua alors. Blanc avec des pois noirs. L'odeur lui rappella un des pirates qu'elle a vu lors de l'enchère.

 **'Oh merde, je me souviens de cette odeur. Trafalgar Law ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bien sûr dû atterri sur le seul navire sur lequel je ne devais absolument pas monter ?'** pensa-t-elle. Derrière lui se trouve une masse orange et blanche. Un ours polaire. **'Quoi ? Attends ! Un ours polaire ? Qui s'excuse toutes les trois minutes ?'** L'étrange compagnon était un ours polaire et un qui parle qui plus est. Bizarrement, cela la rassura un peu. Après cette révélation et la disparition du duo, son estomac se réveilla. Elle aura besoin de voler quelques choses à manger et ne pas être découverte par un dangereux pirate sans cœur. Cela sera difficile mais qui n'aime pas l'excitation du danger quand on est un pirate ? Pour ne pas prendre trop de risques, elle le fera la nuit quand tout le monde sera silencieux.

* * *

 _\- Quelques jours plus tard, dans la cuisine -_

 **"Hey Penguin. Tu manges trop ! Il n'y a quasiment plus aucune nourriture jusqu'à la prochaine île** , affirma Sanchi passablement énervé.

 **\- Pas du tout. Et pourquoi moi et pas Bepo ou toi, au fait ?"** répliqua Penguin.

Un petit Je suis désolé fut prononcé mais la bagarre entre les deux le masqua totalement. **'On dirait que nous avons un visiteur'** pensa un certain capitaine affalé sur sa chaise, ses yeux ombrés par son chapeau bien que son équipage semblait ignorer sa présence. **'Que la chasse commence'** avec un sourire narquois, il quitta la salle.

La demoiselle était encore dans sa forme de renard roux alors qu'elle se promenait doucement à travers le sous-marin. Elle ne se transforme complètement en sa forme humaine que devant les provisions pour les voler et les manger. Mais cette fois-ci, quelqu'un était là et elle ne le remarqua pas. Ses victoires des jours passés l'ont rendu négligente. Il est caché dans les ombres, l'observant comme un prédateur surveille sa proie. Finalement, ses sens de renard la ramène à un état de prudence et elle le remarque. Quand elle se retourna, elle put voir les trais du chirurgien de la mort de manière assez proche. Un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux cachés par son chapeau.

 **'Merde. J'ai été prise. Et en plus, j'ai entendu qu'on est uniquement à 2 ou 3 jours d'une île. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le sentir comme les autres jours ?'** s'étonne-t-la renarde, le fixant.

 **"Salut chaton. Ainsi, tu es celle qui nous volait ?"** parla-t-il finalement.

Remarquant sa couleur de cheveux, qui est la même que le flash qu'il vit précédemment sur l'archipel dans la rue et pendant le combat à l'enchère, il est heureusement surpris.

 **"N'ose même pas m'appeler 'chaton' une autre fois."** le menaça-t-elle. Etant un renard, elle ne supportait pas être comparée à un chat.

 **"Bien, mais comment dois-je t'appeler alors ?**

 **\- ...** , fronçant les sourcils, elle ne savait pas si elle devait réellement lui dire.

 **\- Je n'ai pas tout le temps, chaton."**

Elle jeta une de ses dagues, qu'il évita. **"Tch. Je ne viens pas de te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?! Mon nom est Carya."** siffle-t-elle.

Elle entendit un bruit arrivant et jeta une autre dague dans sa direction. Un Je suis désolé surpris et apeuré est alors lâché. Voyant l'ours polaire, elle relâcha la tension. Après tout, il est mignon et semble tout doux. Elle ne peut être en colère contre cette boule de poil. La soit-disante boule de poil quitte la pièce après un regard de son capitaine souhaitant être seul avec elle.

 **"Alors, Carya-nya, pourquoi es-tu dans mon sous-marin ?"** demanda-t-il en en fermant l'écart entre eux, son nodachi sur l'épaule.

 **\- Devine, mon cher chirurgien."** le taquina-t-elle en retour afin de cacher sa peur et sa tension grandissante. Alors qu'il commence à s'approcher à nouveau et à sortir son épée de son fourreau, elle lui répondit.

 **"Je voulais échapper à ces maudits marines et cette foutue île. Content ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te trouver plus tôt ?"**

 **'Merde. Il vient de dire plus tôt ? Alors, il connaissait mon existence ?'** Elle observa ses mouvements même s'il s'est arrêté. La jeune femme ne voulait absolument pas lui parler de ses capacités du fruit du démon. Mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable. A ce moment, un bruyant _**Capitaine !**_ est entendu à travers toute la cuisine. Tous les deux se tournèrent afin de voir qui en est l'origine. Cela devint sa chance de s'échapper étant donné que Law ne la surveille plus. Carya disparaît rapidement juste avant que le nouvel arrivant n'entre et se transforme à nouveau en sa forme renarde après s'être assurer que personne n'est présent.

 **"Capitaine ! Désolé, je dérange ?** Law se retourne seulement pour constater la disparition de la jeune femme.

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** s'enquit-il auprès de son second.

 **'Que la chasse continue, Carya'** avec un sourire en coin, il quitta la cuisine.

La renarde se réveilla pour découvrir 2 têtes à environ 15cm de sa forme.

 **"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"** demanda la premier avec un chapeau sur lequel est écrit Penguin.

 **\- Un renard, abruti"** répond l'autre.

Elle profite de leur inattention pour leur sauter par-dessus et court dans l'autre direction mais ils la pourchassent. Bepo apparu devant elle. Cependant, avec sa vitesse et sa forme rousse, elle risquait de lui rentrer dedans donc elle passa à sa forme blanche bien plus agile. Ils sont abasourdis par sa transformation mais n'arrêtèrent pas de la poursuivre. Elle évita l'ours qui murmura sa phrase favorite et fut dépassé par Sachi et Penguin. Les hurlements _**Attrapez-le**_ et _**Stoppez-le**_ peuvent être entendu dans tout le navire et, bien sûr, le capitaine les perçoit également. L'odeur qui s'échappe de la pièce vers laquelle notre renarde se dirige est celle du chirurgien de la mort. L'utilisatrice du fruit du démon ne voulait pas y entrer mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter non plus à cause des deux lui courant après. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas revoir cet homme dont la présence l'avait prise au dépourvu la veille mais qui était aussi hypnotisant. Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, le capitaine activa ses capacités. Elle entendit uniquement le mot Shambles et se retrouva dans ses bras à fixer ses yeux.

 **"Un renard, hum, Carya-nya ?** , lui murmura-t-il. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son équipage. **C'est la cause de tout ce vacarme ?**

 **\- Oui, capitaine.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi un renard est à bord ?** demanda Sachi.

 **\- C'est notre petit voleur, Carya-ya."** Elle renifla et se débattu afin de se libérer mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

 **"Comment savez-vous que c'est le voleur et son nom ?**

 **\- Pourquoi peut-il changer de couleur ?** Les questions fusent de toutes parts.

 **\- Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas ? Tu ne peux pas répondre Carya-ya ?"**

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix après tout et ça pourrait même devenir une chance. Soupirant, elle le regarda pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle va le faire et qu'il a besoin de la lâcher mais il la garda dans ses bras. **'Donc je vais devoir faire ma transformation ici. Mince, il y a si peu de place.'** en même temps qu'elle pense cela, elle se transforme en mi-humaine mi-renarde blanche. Dans les bras de Law, la jeune femme observa ses yeux et son sourire arrogant. **'Je dois admettre qu'il peut être mignon mais ses yeux m'inconfortent un peu. Je deviens timide ou quoi ?'** Reculant d'un pas, elle expliqua **"Je m'appelle Carya et j'ai manger le fruit du canidé, modèle renard, tout en changeant à sa forme rousse. Je suis aussi connue comme le Renard Blaaannn-c."**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase étant donné que Penguin et Sachi lui ont sauté dessus en s'exclamant **_Une fille renard ! C'est trop cool !_ ** Ils sont peu après rejoint par Bepo. Maintenant que Trafalgar Law ne peut plus la voir, elle en profite pour se transformer soudainement en renard. C'est la chance inespérée pour s'enfuir et se cacher de cet équipage.

 **"Où est-elle ?** , demande l'ours blanc.

 **\- Ack. Elle s'est échappée à nouveau !"** s'exclamèrent Penguin et Sachi.

 **'J'espère que cette fois, ils ne vont pas me trouver jusqu'au débarquement.'** Assise dans un coin, la demoiselle rumine tout se qui s'est passé depuis sa première rencontre avec Law sur l'archipel Shabondy.

 **"Trouvée, chaton.** Un léger ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du chirurgien.

 **\- Primo, je ne suis pas un chat mais un renard. Secondo, mon nom est Carya comme je te l'ai déjà dit.**

 **\- Alala. Ne sois pas si en colère."** l'approche-t-il en la caressant entre les deux oreilles. Comme cela l'embarrasse, elle détourna la tête mais ne put empêcher le léger rougissement sur ses joues. 'Mignonne' tournant sa tête, l'index sous son menton, il lui fit une proposition inattendue : **"Je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage.**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ça va pas ? T'es pas sérieux ?**

 **\- Tu as le choix. C'est soit ça, soit je te découpe en petits cubes. Après tout, tu es toujours une voleuse, mademoiselle le Renard Blanc. Et n'oublie pas : je n'ai pas le surnom du chirurgien de la mort pour rien.**

 **\- Bon, c'est bon, t'as gagné. C'est pas comme si j'allais être le seul animal bizarre ici.**

 **\- Parfait** , répliqua-t-il se penchant vers elle. **Bienvenue à bord."**

Peut-être qu'elle allait apprécier cet équipage et leur intimidant mais hypnotisant capitaine après tout.


End file.
